No eres el hombre que creía conocer (One-short)
by TheMentalistCastle
Summary: Sentimientos de Castle descritos desde su propio punto de vista en el capítulo 10 de la 5º temporada, cuando Meredith aparece por la casa del escritor y tanto su ex como su actual novia deciden gastarle una broma. One-short escrito poco después de que se estrenara el capítulo.


-No eres el hombre que creía conocer – Aquellas palabras se quedaron marcadas en mi mente. Me puse realmente nervioso y empecé a articular palabras sin sentido. Tenía miedo, miedo a que Meredith hubiera contado algo, miedo a tener que ser avergonzado, miedo a que mi valioso ego se derrumbara pero sobre todo miedo a perderla. Suena raro, lo se. El famoso escritor de Best-Seller Richard Castle, temiendo perder a una mujer. Pero ya no era el mismo hombre que hace unos años. Ya no era el egocéntrico mujeriego de una noche y no más. Había cambiado para bien, y todo gracias a ella. Había cambiado por ella. Todavía me acuerdo de la primera vez que la vi hace 4 años y medio en aquella presentación de mi último libro de la saga Derrick Storm. En cuanto la vi supe que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. Y aquí estamos como pareja después de tanto tiempo. Puede que dentro de unos segundo ya no lo seamos por culpa de mi ex - mujer pero no me pienso rendir. No, eso lo tengo claro. No he estado 4 años luchando para después al mínimo problema tirar la toalla. De eso estoy seguro, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos no voy a dejar que se vaya. Intento hablar pero los miedos se vuelven a apoderar de mi y me limito a decir "Hay varias versiones de esa historia" Imbecil, me dice una vocecilla en mi mente. Todos los momentos que pasamos juntos vuelven a mi cabeza y lucho por que unas lágrimas no salgan de mis ojos al pensar que puede que ya no nos volvamos a ver. Tanto tiempo esperándola, estando ahí para ella, definitivamente no pienso dejar que se vaya. Aun así, muy a mi pesar, miles d preguntas rondan mi cabeza, provocándome dolor. ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si no soy el hombre que conocía? ¿Y si he hecho algo malo? ¿Y si he dicho algo que no debía decir? Entonces la ira se apodera de mi ser y cuando voy a hablar mostrando mi enfado hacia ella por confiar en mi "adorable" ex – mujer antes que en mí, vuelve a aparecer esa vocecilla en mi interior que minutos antes me había insultado, intentando tranquilizarme. Quiero fiera, me dice, como saque tu lado malvado, seguro que no la recuperas. Decido hacer caso a mi nueva consejera personal y respiro hondo un par de veces. Miro a mi novia a los ojos y al ver su rostro, noto como mi tenso cuerpo, debido al miedo, se relaja. Pero aun así estoy confuso. Sonríe, feliz, enamorándome más todavía si es posible. Todo pensamiento, miedo o ira desaparece por completo, dejándome mas tranquilo. Me giro para mirar a mi madre, la cual sigue sentada en el sofá, bastante mas calmada que yo. La digo "Esto no mola nada" y ella simplemente levanta ligeramente los hombros para decirme que no ha tenido nada que ver. Vuelvo a mirar a mi novia y a mi ex – mujer. Los dos mundos que al parecer si que colisionaron pero no para mal. Me miran aguantándose la risa, pero mi querida musa explota y le habla a meredith "Tienes razón, se inclina a la izquierda" Las dos hablan tranquilas mientras yo sigo preocupado por lo que la habrá contado a Kate. "¿Qué? ¿Qué inclino?" Pregunto, pero las dos me ignoran y se despiden marchando cada una a un lado opuesto de la casa. Tardo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hago, me dirijo a mi habitación con paso decidido y me encuentro a mi novia quitándose el abrigo frente al espejo. Respiro hondo y comienzo el dialogo " Vale, ¿Qué ha dicho sobre mí?" No contesta, se limita a mirarme a través del espejo mientras frunce el ceño. Los nervios y el miedo se vuelven a apoderar de mi, pero aun así debía continuar y con voz temblorosa digo "Muy bien. Lo pillo, lo pillo. Lleve mal todo esto y lo siento. Créeme, lo siento" Noto como atiende a mis palabras y cambia su rostro. La vocecilla aparece de nuevo dándome ánimos. Venga campeón, lo estas consiguiendo, no te pares ahora. Sigue. Y la hago caso "Por favor, dime lo que ha dicho meredith" Espero unos segundos y la pregunto "¿Algo por lo que deba preocuparme?" Sonríe, agachando la cabeza y soltando un pequeño suspiro. Me mira y me dice "¿Sabes que, Castle? Por muy divertido que fuera seguir torturándote, en realidad me gustas un poco más ahora" Se acerca a mí y pasa sus brazos por mis costados entrelazando sus dedos en mi espalda. La miro embobado, me gustaría haberla soltado uno de mis famosos discursos pero estoy tan hipnotizado al haberla visto sonreír que solo puedo pronunciar un "¿Si?" Mantiene su mirada en mí y contesta "Si…" Sigue hablando, pero a partir de ahí, me centre en ella. Solo existíamos nosotros dos y por mucho que quisiera escucharla me resultaba imposible. Deseaba tanto besarla, y la verdad es que podía porque allí estábamos a penas a medio metro de distancia. Para de hablar y me mira, esperando una contestación, pero como estaba embobado, no se lo que dijo. Asiento con la cabeza, con suerte de que fuera la respuesta correcta y parece que lo es pues sigue hablando. Ahora la presto atención "Mientras sigamos juntos, no se queda más aquí" Me imagino que habla de Meredith a su que agito mi cabeza hacia los lados con rapidez mientras digo "No hay ni que decirlo" y, por fin, lo consigo. Nos besamos. Paso una de mis manos a su espalda acariciándola con suavidad mostrándola mi cariño, mientras profundizo el beso. Un beso lento y romántico, con el cual pienso en lo bien que estoy en estos momentos, pues creo que durante estos pocos minutos, he sentido todos los sentimientos y sensaciones posibles en la vida.


End file.
